vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Delirium of the Endless
Summary Delirium of the Endless is unique in several ways, perhaps the strangest of all of her siblings, she is unique in the fact that she has served as multiple functions...originally, an unknown amount of years ago (though less than 10,000,000,000) she was Delight of the Endless, and it was until she changed and went through a transformation (circumstances unknown) that she became Delirium of the Endless. Whether this was meant to happen is unclear as the answers to that question have been hinted at as not being written in Destiny's book, as Delirium tells him that she knows some things that aren't in the Book of Destiny, which is said to contain all knowledge past, present and future. This is also an oddity in Delirium, as she seems capable of completely becoming her opposite, a logical, straight-forward thinker though she says it hurts her a lot. Delirium, if put in the spot she would be with the age of her siblings, she is the youngest (excluding second incarnations), and of all her siblings, she seems to fit in her spot best. Unlike the rest of The Endless, Del has never seemed to mature any, although as Delight she was a lot more child-like in attitude, as Delirium she retains the body of a youth and the thought processes of someone who is young but whose mind has been perverted by the evils around them. Delirium is almost always the vulnerable one, the weak one, and can rarely do things on her own, however, since her siblings are very withdrawn from one another, it is unknown who cared for her those first few centuries Destruction was gone, as he was there for her before his leaving and gave her Barnabas to watch over her when they next met. The one time we truly get a glimpse into Delirium's world, her relationships and her thoughts is in the Brief Lives story arc. It shows us that when she is in danger, even her sibling Desire has been known to come to her aid. It also shows us that most of her siblings care for her, though perhaps not about her, yet she fears them...as she is afraid of both Despair and Dream at times. In the end however, after their adventure, Delirium came to care about Dream. Although she hated him at one point during their time together and fled to her world where she remained until Dream was coerced by Death into talking to her and repairing the damage he had done. This development is most likely why Delirium seemed so broken-hearted after the death of her brother. But of all her siblings, Delirium is closest to Destruction, it is he that most often took care of her, and the events of The Sandman: Endless Nights seem to insinuate that Destruction came back simply to care for her, after she went through a terrible ordeal that wasn't exactly explained, like much of her life...whether or not this was her third transformation (which Destruction mentioned before his return) is not stated. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 1-A Name: Delirium of the Endless, Mania, formerly Delight of the Endless Origin: DC Comics / Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable, appears as a Female Age: '''Billions of Years Old. Her original self was as Old as the concept of Delight '''Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Delirium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Teleportation, Flight, Magic, Nigh Omnipresence, Animal Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Magic, Water Manipulation, Omnilingual Attack Potency: Possibly Outerverse level (A direct child of Night and Time, and possibly somewhat comparable to their existences, though admittedly immensely below them both) Speed: Nigh Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Possibly Outerversal Durability: Possibly Outerverse level (Can only be killed by extremely powerful beings, such as Dream of the Endless or Death of the Endless) Stamina: Infinite Range: Possibly Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: [[Nigh Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] Range: Likely High Complex Multiversal Weaknesses: She is bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Crazy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:The Endless Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Animals Users Category:Illusionists Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Causality Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1